


Mouthy

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, M/M, Revenge, Torture, Violence, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kink Meme Fill -</p><p>Hancock is kidnapped and sold to a ghoul brothel where he is subsequently tortured and raped by two BoS Knights before being rescued...</p><p>Hancock's wrath is a cold dark place...</p><p>"One thing I've learned from my time in the new Commonwealth....Nobody fucks with John Hancock."</p><p>*Mouthy Hancock is mouthy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Hancock is mouthy and cocky here with a stubborn streak a mile wide. This doesn't end well for him...  
>   
> * Raise your hand if you sold the Kid in the Fridge to Bullet...SHAME ON YOU!...
> 
>   
> This fic takes place in my personal fic universe where Sole Gavin is with both Hancock and Danse... if you'd like to see how these three eventually ended up together and how that went... read [ Foxtrotting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730351/chapters/15384748)! It's a fluffy smutty good time where our boy Dancer overcomes his prejudices against ghouls. Or, rather, one ghoul, in particular!

  
  
Hancock leaned up against a dilapidated power pole, nonchalantly cleaning his nails with his knife. He let out an exasperated sigh, “Would you just pick a spot and shit already!”

_How the hell did he get stuck dogsitting?!_

“Whatever, mutt…” He pushed himself away from the pole and walked onward towards the town ahead as Dogmeat continued to sniff around in circles. 

It seemed like a pretty decent place, overall. Bigger than Goodneighbor, for sure. _Cleaner._ He stood near the entrance inside the open gates and looked it over as the dog finally caught up with him, standing attentively by his side. Hancock had heard there was a town out here, but he’d never visited. After all, it was way the fuck out in the middle of nowhere. However, since Gavin and Danse left his ass with the mutt a few days ago for some bullshit business on the big-ass murder blimp, he decided he’d explore. 

_Fuck those guys._

John walked down the streets, eyeing shops and people as he passed. A few folks gave him odd sidelong glances that started to make him feel a little uncomfortable. He’d seen the looks people gave him simply for being a ghoul, but these were somehow different and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Now we’re talkin’.” John found a bar in the middle of town that looked accommodating. Slightly seedy, hotel above, and not too many patrons. He opened the door and stepped inside, Dogmeat still at his heel. He sauntered to a table in a dimly lit corner and sat with his back to the wall.

Dogmeat sat and looked up at Hancock, tilting his head in question. When he was ignored by the ghoul, he let out a small whimpering whine.

“What now?” Hancock grumbled down at the canine. 

Dogmeat placed a paw on John’s leg and his whine turned into something more like a near bark. He glared at him and suddenly realized what the animal wanted. “Didn’t I just feed you yesterday?” John rarely ate anything, he often forgot that people... _and dogs_...needed food sometimes. How often was he supposed to feed the dog, again? Shit, who the hell knew. “Fine then…You’re lucky I like you.”

A server approached the table, eyeing Hancock up and down with a furrowed brow for a moment before a quiet growl from the dog next to John shook him out of his thoughts.

_Whatever they had been._

The man pointed to the animal, “you can’t bring dogs in here.”

Hancock stared at the server, “he’s my seeing eye dog.”

“Cute. Seriously, though.” The man looked down at the ghoul in a domineering manner.

John narrowed his eyes. Didn’t these damn people know who he was? Oh, right. Fucking middle of nowhere bullshit town.

Hancock flashed a smile, “look, we’ve been traveling for days,” He leaned forward and planted his crossed arms on the table, “Just lookin' for a drink and a place to bed down.” Dogmeat whined again and John added, “and some food, I guess.”

He eyed Hancock again in that strange appraising manner that made him feel like he was a haunch of brahmin being inspected for consumption. It was unsettling. Dogmeat didn’t seem to like the look, either, his hackles had been raised ever since the man approached. 

Finally he spoke, “okay, here’s the deal... You can give him some scraps but then he’s out. You can stay and have your drink.”

John looked down at the dog, who was still staring the man down. The ghoul reached over and pet Dogmeat, scratching behind one ear to make him settle. He gave a nod to the server and watched him walk away to speak with someone. A dangerous look crossed the ghoul’s face as he spoke quietly to the dog beside him, “yeah, I don’t like him either.”  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hancock swirled the drink in his glass for a moment before gulping the remainder down. He leaned back in his chair, ankles crossed casually under the table, and shook two mentats out of his tin. Before he was able to eat his candy, however, a larger man walked to his table, moved a chair incredibly close to John and sat down.

The ghoul set the tin down in an irritated manner and sat up a bit, eyeing the asshole in his personal space. “Can I help you?”

The man smiled, “new in town?”

John stared stupidly at him, “are you the welcoming committee?”

He laughed quietly at the ghoul, “no, no...just saying hello…”

Hancock sighed to himself. _Nobody in the wasteland ever just says hello_. He blinked slowly at the man and motioned with a hand, “out with it, then..”

The man pointed knowingly to the ghoul, “ah, I like your style!” He put his arm on the back of John’s chair and leaned close. “You like candy?”

Hancock glared at the man’s arm pointedly, “mom told me not to take candy from strangers.” He thought briefly about stabbing the fucker in the face, but still felt safe enough to refrain... _for now._

His eyes washed over the ghoul in a salacious manner that made him squirm a little in his seat. _That goddamn look._

“Want to get out of here and have some real fun?” The man’s grin was just a little too wide for John’s liking.

“Are you hitting on me? Because...No.” Hancock sat more upright in his chair, suddenly finding himself completely ill at ease. 

The man chuckled lightly and sat back, still looking the ghoul up and down. 

Hancock scoot his chair back slowly and stood up, watching the man carefully, “I’m gunna leave…” His black eyes narrowed fiercely, “and if you follow me, I’m going to put you in a gutter.”

The man raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and shook his head, but that fucking smile was so condescending. 

John leaned forward a little and hissed, “I kinda hope you do…” He wanted so badly to wipe that smug grin off the man’s face... _with his knife._

Hancock glanced up and down the dark streets as he left the bar. He stepped out a ways then decided on a direction, whistling sharply for Dogmeat. _Where the hell was that damn mutt?_ He continued looking over his shoulder as he simultaneously searched for the dog. He saw movement in an alley and took a couple steps into the darkness to call out quietly to an animal digging in the dumpster. It startled and ran off. Not the mongrel he was looking for. 

The ghoul turned just in time to be shoved violently against the brick wall and set upon by two men. A glint of light flashed off the blade of his knife as it cut a red gash across an attacker’s throat. The ghoul was about to bring his arm back across for the other man when he staggered and fell to his knees. His hand went to the sting in his neck and pulled back bloody fingers from a small spot where he had been stabbed with a large needle. 

“What the…” Hancock dropped onto his hands as the world spun violently and he fell to the side.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Ungh...fuck…” Hancock struggled for a moment against bindings as he blinked the world into view. His hands were bound behind him and his feet were hobbled. He shoved himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty and found that he was in a moving cart. There were three other ghouls sitting with him, unbound.

He eyed them cautiously as he struggled once more against the ropes holding his hands. One of the ghouls gave him a sympathetic smile while the other two simply looked down at their feet as they sat quietly. 

John could see the town lighting up the dark sky in the distance, he hadn’t gone too far. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, giving up on the bindings. “You have got to be fuckin' kidding me…”

He turned to a weasely man walking beside the cart, “hey...I have to piss.”

The man didn’t even look in his direction as he snorted, “so piss.”

Hancock clenched his teeth, “do you have any idea where these goddamn pants came from? They’re older than...hey…” He looked upwards, “and where the fuck is my hat?!”

Someone up ahead driving the Brahmin laughed, “looks better on me.”

John sat up and peered over the animal’s back to see that asshole from the bar smiling back at him... _wearing his hat_...  
“Okay...that’s fine. I’ll let ya hang onto that for me…” He grinned maliciously, “but just know that I’ll be gettin' it off your corpse later.”

_That smug bastard laughed._

Whatever...let him laugh. 

John kicked at the back of the cart with both hobbled feet angrily. “Let me pee, goddamnit!” 

The man walking at his side reached over the railing and smacked him roughly on the head, “knock it off!” 

Hancock flinched slightly then continued to kick the wood panel defiantly until the cart stopped. The guy wearing his hat, who he had now affectionately named Deadman, trudged over to the other guy John was calling Jackness after a term he had heard BoS Knights use. One of the few words those bat-shit Knights said that he could actually understand...military jargon lost him, insults, however... _Hancock knew insults._

Deadman hit Jackness in the arm and motioned to Hancock with his head, “don’t damage the fucking ghouls! Take him out of there before he hurts himself.”

Jackness pointed, “leave him in there! Did you not see what he did to Gunny back in the alley?”

Hancock grinned, “oh, a fan! I can autograph your tits later...” He scooted closer to the back of the wagon expectantly, “but really guys...I just have to take a leak.” 

Deadman opened the gate and grumbled at the other, “he’s tied up and doesn’t have a weapon, what’s he gunna do?”

John smiled innocently as he hopped out of the cart between the two men. He was a head shorter than they were and probably weighed about half as much soaking wet. Hancock had never allowed a silly thing like physical appearance to hinder him, he had all the presence he needed. He commanded every room he entered, height be damned. 

He was led by the elbow around to the side of the cart where he stood impatiently staring at Jackness, “well?” 

The man furrowed his brow at the ghoul, “what?”

Hancock sighed, “well, sweetheart...You’re either going to have to untie me or help me.”

Jackness growled, “I’m not fucking untying you!”

John grinned at the man, making him step back uncomfortably and lower his voice, “Hell no. Figure it out your damn self.”

Deadman pointed to one of the ghouls in the back of the cart who were trying to quietly shrink themselves out of existence and not be noticed, “here, take one of these…” He pulled one out of the cart by the wrist and pushed him over toward John. “They gotta learn sometime, right?”

The ghoul stared down at the ground quietly, somehow resigned to whatever was going on. Hancock looked him over with curiosity, then glared up at Deadman. 

Jackness laughed and hit Hancock on the chest with the back of his hand roughly, “oh yeah, you freaks are going to be handling a lot of junk where you’re going!”  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey, you don’t have to do that…” John spoke quietly to the ghoul beside him who did as Jackness said without any complaints.

The ghoul gave a small indifferent shrug, “it’s okay…”

Before the ghoul climbed back into the cart, Deadman put a mentat on his tongue like a treat and pat his cheek condescendingly. The man tucked the tin back into his pocket and Hancock stepped up to him, “hey! That's mine…”

Deadman lifted John up into the carriage indignantly and closed the gate, “you don’t need ‘em anymore…”

\------------

About fifteen minutes down the road John leaned his head back over the side of the cart and flashed a grin to Jackness, “hey...I gotta go again.”

The man sighed loudly and worked to ignore the irritating ghoul. Hancock looked at him seriously, “ya know, it’s bad to hold it...I could develop an infection...or worse.” 

Jackness growled at him, “do you ever shut up?”

Hancock shrugged, “yeah, sometimes I sleep. Although, I’ve been told I talk in my sleep…”

The cart stopped abruptly and Deadman came around to the back. “Maybe he just likes his buddies here fondling his dick.” He opened the gate with some irritation and pulled Hancock out roughly, then motioned for a different ghoul to attend them.

John stood next to the wheel of the cart and glanced over to the ghoul holding him, “hey, sorry ‘bout that...but you’ll thank me later.”

_Hopefully..._

\-------------

The third time wasn’t exactly a charm, however.

“You aren’t even pissing anymore! Get the fuck back on the meatwagon, we aren’t stopping again!” Jackness was livid as he tossed John back into the cart.

Hancock tumbled over the wood laughing. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars as one of the ghouls in the cart knelt beside him and tucked him back inside his pants, adjusting his belt for him in an oddly caring manner. 

“I told ya...you don’t have to do that.” John sat up and attempted to make himself comfortable. As comfortable as he could while bound up, anyway. 

The ghoul sat beside him and spoke quietly, “things will be a lot easier if you just cooperate.”

Hancock snorted, “but that’s no fun.” He refused to give in and make life easy for his abductors. _Hell no._

“My name is Mar, by the way.” The Ghoul gave a little half smile.

“That’s not a name...that’s a verb.” Hancock was starting to get a little grouchy, he had gone more than a whole day chem free and a headache was building behind his eyes. He looked over at Mar and smiled apologetically, “sorry...Name’s Hancock.” 

The ghoul blinked at him for a moment then his eyes widened and he whispered, “I knew you looked familiar! You’re the mayor of Goodneighbor!” 

“Do I know you?” _Finally some fucking recognition._

Mar shook his head, “no...I stayed there for a couple weeks though...I watched you give a speech. I seen you around town, but you probably didn’t notice me, I was...am...just a drifter.” 

John felt a little anger well up inside. “You ain’t less than anyone else just tryin' to live their life in this fuck hole place just because you’re a drifter...or a ghoul.” Hancock had made the decision to turn himself ghoul, knowing full well what would happen. Even though he couldn’t exactly sympathize with natural ghouls who had no choice in their state, he felt like they were his people and he was compelled to keep them safe and shelter them. Unless they turned out to be assholes, of course. John gave everyone a chance. 

_Where the hell were they even headed?_

Hancock grumbled to himself as he leaned his head back against the railing of the cart, “are we there yet?”

Jackness glared, “really? Are you seriously going to do this?”

John snorted, “I can keep it up all night long…”

“Stop the fucking cart…” Jackness yanked a cloth out of a pack and climbed up into the back angrily. Hancock sat up attentively and Mar scrambled away to huddle with the other two on the side as far away from John as possible. Jackness tore the cloth a bit, wrung it up long ways, then pushed Hancock down roughly and gagged him.  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The ghouls in the meatwagon were escorted out and lined up outside the back of a large building that looked to be a hotel jutting up alone in the middle of the barren wasteland. It actually wasn’t too far from the town, seemed like a couple hours of trudging along the road as far as John could tell.

_Of course, frequent piss breaks made the trip that much longer._

A well-kept man approached the group with a smile and shook hands with Jackness in familiar greeting, “Bullet! What have you brought us this time?” 

Hancock rolled his eyes. Bullet was a stupid name, Jackness was so much more fitting. 

The man inspected each ghoul down the line, examining their eyes and looking in their mouths. He made his way to Hancock and furrowed his brow, “what’s going on with this one?”

Jackness sighed, “he’s a little...unruly.” 

The man leaned forward and eyed Hancock carefully for a moment before reaching up and pulling the tied gag down to rest around his neck. John worked moisture back into his mouth, grateful the cloth was removed; It tasted like gun oil and dirt. He stood quietly, glaring back at the man in front of him. He grabbed John’s face firmly and pressed his thumb and fingers against Hancock’s sore jaw, forcing his mouth open painfully to look at his teeth. He suddenly felt like a brahmin at market. 

_This was not okay._

Deadman held a pistol trained on John as Jackness carefully unbound his hands for the inspector. Hancock brought his hands around and rubbed his aching wrists as he rolled his sore shoulders. The ropes had been on too long and tied much too tight. The man took a hold of his arm and held it up, examining the bloody rope burn. 

“Was this necessary?” The man dropped his arm and examined the other wrist wound casually.

“Yes…” Jackness narrowed his eyes angrily at John.

He stepped back from Hancock and looked to Jackness sternly, “the price of the stimpack and salve will be taken from your total.”

That seemed to piss the two ghoul traders off, but they remained quiet. 

The inspector sighed and stepped away from the nervously fidgeting ghoul merchandise, taking Deadman a little ways off to the front of the lineup. He leaned against the empty cart and made a half-hearted motion with his hand, “strip.”

The other ghouls were hesitant, John was simply defiant. The inspector smiled to Deadman while he waited for them to do what he said, no fear of them disobeying. 

He spoke casually, “so where’s Gunny?”

Deadman scratched the back of his head briefly, “he couldn’t make it…”

Hancock elbowed Jackness and whispered, “should we tell him?”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Jackness hissed, “if I can’t unload you I swear I’m going to drag your bony hide out to the wastes and put a bullet between your eyes…” He flashed an irritated grin, “and I would revel in it. So please, by all means...give me a reason--”

“Hey!” The inspector pointed to John, “I told you to strip.”

Hancock turned to the man, “yeah, I heard ya.”

The inspector seemed short on patience as he snapped his fingers to someone behind the group. John turned as a large bull of a man stalked up to him and immediately started undressing him. The inspector spoke up to the brute, “hey, don’t damage that outfit...I like it.” He nodded to himself, “it’s peppy. I think it’ll make this one popular.”

Jackness laughed as John was unceremoniously stripped down.

Hancock struggled against the large man for a moment then gave in and grumbled, “at least buy me dinner first ya fuckin' heathen.”

The ghouls were examined more closely as they stood naked. _Much more closely._ The inspector ran his hands over John, lifting his arms and pressing his thumbs over his spine. He ran his fingers around between Hancock’s legs and the ghoul narrowed his eyes, “like what ya see?”

The inspector, unfazed, stepped back and nodded, “yes, actually.” He turned to Jackness, “I don’t know where you got this one, but he’s well taken care of. He’s a great looking ghoul.”

John flashed a patronizing grin, “aww, thanks...You ain’t too bad yourself…” 

They ignored him. 

_He hated being ignored._  
  



	2. The Bad Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was angry. Not at what had happened to him, or what would undoubtedly happen to him in the very near future, he was pissed off about what had happened to Frankie and perhaps other ghouls here. There were Brotherhood Knights that Hancock got along with just fine, but some of them looked at him with disgusted murderous intent. _Knights like Jayce and Marcus._ Many of the patrons he had seen with ghouls in the lounge area had genuine looks of fondness for those they were with. These Knights...they were malicious. It was very clear they liked to come to this place just to relieve their hatred.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hancock stared at the ceiling, arms behind his head, as he lay on the small bed. He mentally went over the names he had added to his shitlist, which was getting quite long. Earlier, as he had been escorted through the upstairs of the building down to the cell he now occupied, John was hit with the realization of what this place was. Ghouls sat around the upstairs on nice red furniture or stood around the inside balconies where rooms lined the walls. There was a bar where people drank and laughed with some of them, sitting the ghouls on their laps or holding them with one arm possessively before heading upstairs with predacious grins.

_He was going to burn this place to the ground._

The ghoul in the cage beside him, who had introduced himself earlier as Frankie, sat on his bed with crossed legs and spoke quietly to Hancock, “It’s not so bad.”

John snorted, “Easy for you to say...your cage ain’t locked.”

Frankie gave a little smile, “They’ll let you out if you behave. Just do what they say...You’ll get to go upstairs.” He leaned back against the wall, “Stop fighting. This place is nice, really.”

Hancock sat up and stared at the ghoul incredulously, “Are you serious?” He motioned angrily to the cell around him, “Yeah, real fuckin' nice. Four star accommodations.”

He turned and looked at John, “At least we’re accepted here!”

“You ain’t accepted, you’re a goddamn novelty!” John stood up and grabbed the bars that separated their cells, “And you’re giving ghouls everywhere a bad rep.”

Voices were heard far down the dark rows of cages approaching from upstairs. They spoke casually and laughed lightly as the wooden stairs creaked with heavy steps. Frankie stood up and moved to the door of his cell, holding on to the bars apprehensively. He looked frightened. 

John sighed and stepped to the front, “What now?”

The ghoul was quiet for a moment as he strained to listen to the voices in the distance. He didn’t take his eyes off the doorway as he spoke quietly, “We’re down here because...well, some of us act out sometimes. Maybe we refuse something, maybe we argue...but we’re the ‘bad kids’ and this is punishment.” He widened his eyes as the men came into view down the rows. Hancock watched the ghoul’s hands tighten around the bars, his voice turning to a near whisper, “Usually we just get sent down here for a week or so...but...sometimes…” He hesitated, “Rough patrons are allowed to...use us.” 

Hancock took his eyes off Frankie and leaned against the bars, trying to see who the men were. He suddenly slumped his shoulders and grumbled, “Fantastic...this just keeps gettin' better…”

The two men, escorted by one of the proprietors of the Shitshow Hotel, stopped in front of John’s cell. One of them pointed, “I know you...You’re Knight Gavin’s pet.”

The other man smiled, “Hancock.”

John glared, “Random Knight number two, who’s name ain’t important enough to remember….”

The Knight narrowed his eyes, “Funny.” 

“I do what I can.” Hancock shrugged indifferently. 

He stepped closer to John, “Look at you here without Knight Gavin or Paladin Danse to hide behind. It’s like Christmas and I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.” He pointed and spoke to the keeper without taking his eyes off Hancock, “This one.”

The overseer seemed a little nervous, “There are much better kids down here...This one’s new and completely untrained. I don’t think--”

“Oh no…” The Knight grinned, “This is most definitely the one I want.”

Frankie had shrunk back into the corner of his cell in an attempt to be unnoticed. It didn’t work. The other Knight casually pointed to him, “We’ll take that one, too.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hancock and Frankie stood in the dimly lit room as the two Knights entered behind them and closed the door quietly. They smelled strongly of power armor grease and testosterone and they filled the room with a thick tension. John stared at the bed, clenching his teeth as dark thoughts rolled through his head like a storm. He felt a rough calloused hand touch the back of his neck as one of the Knights walked around to look him in the face, “Marcus. You’d do well to remember it.”

_John didn’t look at him._

He stood directly in front of Hancock, “Awe...nothing to say for once?” He smiled, “Come on, now…” Marcus put two fingers under John’s chin and lifted his head to force the ghoul to look him in the eye, “Say my name…”

He tried to jerk his face away, but the Knight’s large hand grabbed his jaw and tightly pressed his fingers into his cheeks, “Say it…”

The room was silent for a moment until Hancock narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly, “I forget...what was it…Margaret? Mary?”

The Knight hit John with a quick gut punch that nearly dropped him, forcing him to double over and cough. He pat him on the head and smiled, “There’s my boy.”

Frankie gasped and put a hand to his mouth to stifle shocked surprise. The other knight took Frankie's wrist and turned the ghoul to face him, “Say my name.” 

The frightened ghoul glanced down at the floor and immediately responded, “Jayce.” It was suddenly apparent that Frankie had been with these two before. 

_No wonder he was afraid._

Jayce smiled over the top of the other ghoul’s head, “See? it’s not so difficult.”

Hancock worked to straighten himself and not allow the pain to show. He was angry. Not at what had happened to him, or what would undoubtedly happen to him in the very near future, he was pissed off about what had happened to Frankie and perhaps other ghouls here. There were Brotherhood Knights that Hancock got along with just fine, but some of them looked at him with disgusted murderous intent. _Knights like Jayce and Marcus._ Many of the patrons he had seen with ghouls in the lounge area had genuine looks of fondness for those they were with. These Knights...they were malicious. It was very clear they liked to come to this place just to relieve their hatred. 

John feigned a look of deep thought, “Martha? Marcy?”

The Knight backhanded him across the face and laughed, “We’re going to have so much fucking fun together!” He stepped closer to Hancock and lowered his voice, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, you smug little bastard.”

Frankie put a hand out to John and nearly whispered, “Just cooperate…”

Marcus shook his head, “Oh, no...please don’t. This is much more entertaining.”

Hancock licked his lip and tasted blood. He narrowed his eyes and stepped up to the Knight, who immediately moved closer in response. 

The Knight’s face turned cold and hard, “What are you going to do about it?”

John clenched his teeth as he stared Marcus down defiantly. The man seemed completely unfazed by Hancock’s gleaming black eyes. He stepped closer to the ghoul, nearly touching him, “You think you can take me in a fair fight, crunchy?” 

“Fair? No….But I don’t fight fair.” Hancock narrowed his eyes dangerously. There really was no way he could ever go toe to toe with either of these Knights and walk away and he knew it. It was also well known that some of the Knights considered a ‘fair fight’ to mean using a full suit of power armor to knock you down and stomp on your head...hence the pleasant term ‘crunchy’. The word brought up terrible images that Hancock had witnessed first hand in the past.

Marcus grabbed John by the shoulders, flashed a wicked grin, then brought his knee up hard against the ghoul’s stomach. Hancock dropped to his knees this time, helped down by the Knight’s tight grip.

John held his stomach with one hand and pathetically braced himself on the floor with the other. He closed his eyes against the pain, clenching his teeth tightly to keep from whimpering or groaning. _Fuck, it hurt._

_This wouldn’t even be the worst of it._  
  



	3. Drawing Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just so you know, anything you put in my mouth you ain't gettin' back…”

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Isn’t that your dog?” The lancer spoke loudly over the sound of the vertibird propellers as she pointed casually out the window.

Gavin peered out at the dog down below barking up at them excitedly. Dogmeat ran off in a direction and paused on a small hill, barking again. 

Danse spoke up, “unlike them to be separated, think he’s hurt?”

Gav glared at the Paladin, “no shit, Captain Obvious.” 

They had been looking for Hancock for hours, flying over to Goodneighbor and back to the place they had left him. Now they had been spiraling around where they had been picked up by the vertibird days ago. He hadn’t been left too far from a settlement, but nobody there had seen the missing ghoul. Why couldn't he just do as told and go to the settlement and wait? _Always so impatient and impulsive._ John had actually been the one to volunteer being left out there, he didn’t like being on the Prydwen for long periods of time. Understandable. Of course, at the time, Hancock and Danse had been arguing more than usual and the ghoul just seemed to want to get away. Also understandable.

“Follow him, Lucky.” Gav watched Dogmeat below as Lancer Lucci circled around to tail the animal.

\--------------- 

“I’m gunna bring the bird down over in that clearing, You can hump it the rest of the way.” Lucky passed over the town that Dogmeat had stopped in front of then landed a ways off from the front gates.

Danse just about jumped out before they landed and Gavin stopped him. “You can’t go in the town wearing your armor.” 

The Paladin hesitated, “I disagree.”

Gav shook his head, “it scares the shit out of people. There’s a time and a place for shock and awe...this isn’t it.” He turned to the back, “so I probably don’t have to tell you to leave that here, as well…” He cocked an eyebrow at Fahrenheit as he pointed to her minigun. 

She set Ashmaker down reluctantly before hopping out of the vertibird after the two men.

\-------------- 

“What is this place?” Gavin eyed the gateway as they followed Dogmeat down the street.

Danse spoke calmly at his side, “Stormhaven is a relatively newer town, built on the ruins of an old raider settlement. I’ve never been here myself, but from what I understand many Knights visit while on liberty.”

Gav looked over to the Paladin, “what do you do on liberty, Danse?”

He spoke as though the answer was plainly obvious, “training, cleaning weapons, adjusting armor, exercise…”

Gavin laughed and pat him on the shoulder, “someday I’ll teach you to relax and have fun.” 

The Paladin shook his head, “I don’t pursue base activities such as--” 

“Me?” Gav raised his eyebrows at Danse, who suddenly blushed a deep red and turned away.

Dogmeat had stopped in an alley, sniffing around a puddle of dried blood which someone had tried to wash away. At least they kept the town relatively clean. Fahrenheit moved down the alleyway and peered in the dumpster, then around the ground for a moment as the Paladin spoke, “you don’t suppose…”

The redhead narrowed her eyes at him in a silent dare to finish his sentence. She eyed the blood stain as Gavin stepped between the two of them and pointed to the dog, who was still sniffing about and making his way back into the streets.

The dog led them to a trade post stop that had a couple of carts hitched to some brahmin standing idle as their carts were loaded with goods or unloaded or just standing empty while the beasts fed. Dogmeat intently approached the wheel of an empty cart and alerted to a scent. 

A weasely man approached and set a sack down in the back of the cart. “Get your animal away from my brahmin.”

The dog growled quietly at him as the trio approached where he had been sniffing. Gavin made a motion to Dogmeat while eyeing the man, “sorry about that.” The dog hesitated a moment before moving to the Knight’s side obediently. The man loading his cart had a dangerous air about him that was a little unsettling. However, that was the feel of most wastelanders. They silently stared one another down for a moment until the tensity surrounding them started to draw nervous attention from those around.

Danse touched Gavin's arm and stepped back, moving away from the cart. Fahrenheit took the hint and turned to leave nonchalantly, face as unreadable as ever. Nothing ever seemed to rattle her cage.

They moved on after Dogmeat who tracked down the road out of town, stopping every 20 minutes or so to adamantly sniff the roadside in very specific places. 

As they went, Gavin couldn’t help ruminating over the reasons why that man was so disquieting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Just so you know, anything you put in my mouth you ain't gettin' back…” Hancock glared up at Marcus from his knees while still tenderly holding his stomach with one arm.

Marcus smirked and pat him roughly on the side of the head, “is that so?”

He stepped around behind John as the other Knight guided Frankie roughly by the wrist. Jayce grabbed the ghoul by the back of his neck and pointed down at Hancock as he put his face close to his head and lowered his voice, “put your dick in his mouth.”

John let out a frustrated sigh and made a motion to stand up. He was rewarded for his effort by Marcus stomping down on his calves behind the knees, effectively pinning him to the floor. 

Frankie hesitantly looked down at Hancock, then up to Marcus. Jayce made a quiet growling sound next to his head as he dug his fingers into the back of the ghoul’s neck, “told you to do something, freak…” The Knight drove his thumb hard into a sensitive spot in Frankie’s ribs and made him flinch and whimper. 

“Oh, come on...Knock that shit off.” John grumbled up at Jayce angrily.

Marcus placed his hand on Hancock’s head and jerked it back to force his gaze. “Don’t like seeing your buddy get hurt?” He paused and quietly let the scenario sink in before smiling, “you’re smart, I’m sure you can see where this is headed. Let’s just save some time and pain and skip forward past this fun banter.”

John shook his head from the Knight’s grip and looked up at Frankie with a little sympathetic smile, “it’s okay.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“mm hm…that’s my boy…” Marcus knelt down behind Hancock and gripped his shoulder tightly in one hand.

Jayce watched over Frankie’s shoulder, “so that’s how you shut him up…”

Marcus leaned closer, “not bad, but I think you can do better.”

Hancock made a fist against Frankie’s hip next to his head and, without pause, extended his middle finger to the Knight behind him. 

The Knight grabbed John’s finger and quickly jerked his arm around behind his back, twisting his offending digit with a sick snap. Hancock reeled back and grit his teeth, barely stifling a loud yell of pain as his bones broke. He tossed his head back, attempting to hit Marcus in the face, but the Knight raised his arm in anticipation and slammed him down onto the floor. He wrenched his arm up further and leaned forward against the forearm he held against John’s neck. 

_The fucker was quick._

Marcus bore down on Hancock, pressing the side of his face painfully against the wooden floor boards. 

Frankie gasped and spoke out without thinking, “stop! Don’t…”

Jayce grabbed Frankie’s throat and pushed him hard against the wall. The Knight moved close and spoke quietly, “do you know what I like to do when I come here?” The ghoul clutched at the large hand around his throat as the man glared at him viciously, “I like to take a random freak like you and pretend you’re _him_.” He pointed angrily to Hancock on the floor under Marcus, pausing for a moment to delight in the sight of John being pressed savagely against the wood. “I’m sure you’ve noticed from the last time I was here,” he continued, “that I really hate that fucking crunchy bastard.” Jayce loosened his grip a little and relaxed his arm to let Frankie gasp for air and cough for a moment before he shoved him against the wall again. “It’s bullshit that he’s allowed into the airport. It’s fucking bullshit that he’s allowed to step foot on the Prydwen. He walks around like he’s supposed to be there, tainting the flight deck with his dirty fucking presence.”

Hancock struggled for a moment then gave in to the force of the man over him. He mumbled something against the floor as he tried to breathe from under the crushing weight of the Knight, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he pushed John’s arm to an incredibly painful high point. Marcus sat back a little, easing pressure off Hancock’s neck to let him speak, but not relenting on his arm at all. 

“He’s not...me. I’m right...fucking...here…” John attempted to draw their ire from poor Frankie, who deserved none of it.  
  



	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......Or, perhaps, Hancock had just lost his mind.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“If you bite me I swear I’ll snap his fucking neck.” Jayce glared down at Hancock kneeling in front of him and he tightened his grip around the back of Frankie’s neck.

John rolled his sore shoulder and rubbed his upper arm tenderly where muscles had torn and stretched. His entire hand hurt all the way up his wrist from the one broken finger that was now swollen and dark. He glanced over to Marcus standing off to the side with an expectant look on his face. Their idea of foreplay was a bit too much. _Foreplay._ Hancock leaned forward and placed his hand on the Knight’s thigh. He looked up at Jayce as he slid his fingers higher. These two assholes had been half hard the entire time spent in the room. He wrapped his fingers around the Knight’s arousal and pressed his mouth against him. Did they get off on violence toward ghouls…or just one specific ghoul? 

_And pretend you’re him._

Hancock smiled to himself as his movements drew out a quiet gasp from the Knight in front of him. Marcus knelt behind John and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder again as he watched. _He watched._ These Knights could take out most of their hatred on almost anyone or anything roaming the Commonwealth, yet here they were in a place that solicited sex with ghouls specifically. 

John grunted against the Knight in his mouth as Marcus jerked his pants down around his thighs and pressed against his backside. The man’s rough fingers curled around Hancock’s slender hip and dug into the protruding pelvic bone there. He held his breath as Marcus pressed heedlessly into him with a sharp tearing pain. 

Jayce leaned back against the wall behind him as his thick thigh muscles tightened. John stopped what he was doing for a moment and grinned up at the Knight. _He was so close._ Hancock understood dynamics. Even the person getting fucked can be in control. Jayce forgot himself and grabbed John by the head and grunted at him, “don’t stop…” 

_It sounded almost pleading._

He slowly continued what he was doing in a languid manner just to make the Knight buck his hips and utter a frustrated sound. He would get his little victories where he could. John worked the Knight’s thickness until he moaned loudly and tensed up against him, grabbing his head to force a bitter release in John’s mouth. He pushed away from the Knight, back against Marcus, and spit into his hand. 

As Jayce moved away with Frankie in tow, Hancock bent forward and braced his head against the wall, reaching his wet hand down over his hip. He closed his eyes as Marcus rocked him painfully against the surface of the wall relentlessly. He felt the Knight press against his back and put his face near the back of his head, breathing raggedly against his skin. John kept his eyes closed as he grinned and nearly whispered to the man behind him, “how long have you wanted me like this?”

Marcus growled in response and drove into him all that much harder. Hancock persisted through the pain, “you think about me all the time, don’t you?”

The Knight buried his head down against John’s shoulder and reached around to grab his wounded hand. Lost for words in the moment, he interlaced his fingers with Hancock’s, making a fist and putting pressure on the broken bones. 

John winced against the sharp pain, but worked diligently to keep it hidden. His words hit a nerve. Good. Hancock stifled a sound and squeezed his eyes tight as he released into his already wet hand. Marcus grunted against his shoulder and John felt him tense up. Hancock gave a ragged chuckle to himself as he completely disregarded his sanity and self-preservation, “lemme give ya somethin' to remember me by…” Just as Marcus succumbed to his own pleasure, Hancock turned around, placed his hand wetly against the side of the Knight’s face, and kissed him full on the lips. 

_He laughed._

John laughed as he was slammed to the floor and continued to laugh even as Marcus broke his wrist. It was worth it. Just knowing that the Knight would never forget that moment, and quite possibly fantasize about it later on, made it all worthwhile. Or, perhaps, Hancock had just lost his mind.

\----------------

John stood up shakily. He cradled his wrist in his arm tenderly and took slow breaths against all the wounds that stabbed him with every movement. He couldn’t stand completely straight without pains in his back and ribs screaming at him, but he did his best.

Marcus stood in the middle of the room angrily wiping his face with a wet cloth. He chucked it at Hancock and turned to Jayce, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, “next time I see this fucker I’m going to kill him.” 

“Not if I see you first.” Hancock flashed a little grin. 

Marcus turned and glared at the ghoul as the other Knight stood and put a hand on his shoulder, “leave it for now.”

Frankie was sitting on the bed against the frame with his knees pulled up next to him. He was trying his hardest to disappear as he watched the interaction. Jayce moved to the door and opened it slowly, motioning for Marcus. 

just as they were about gone from the room, John spoke up, “hey boys…” He just couldn’t leave well enough alone. They turned around and Hancock winked, “sweet dreams.”

Marcus stalked over to him, “sweet fucking dreams, asshole.” Then he unceremoniously laid a hard fist to the ghoul’s jaw and dropped him.

\----------------

Hancock blinked stupidly up at Frankie patting his cheek with a worried look across his face. John groaned and slurred quietly, “anyone get the brand on the brahmin that stamped my head…” Talking hurt. His jaw scraped and made a little crunchy clicking noise in his ear. Broken? Well that was something new.

John could hear the Knights outside the room a ways talking to the proprietor. Marcus didn’t sound so pissed off anymore as he made a deal, “I’ll give you an extra sixty caps if you don’t stimpack that bitch until I come back.” 

There was a pause. Hancock closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, wincing as his broken finger smarted with the pressure. He was pretty sure he needed a stimpack. Or two. Getting his ass kicked was all well and good as long as there was some sort of promise of relief soon after. 

“Alright.” The proprietor sounded a little reluctant, but still managed to succumb to greed easy enough.

Jayce added sternly, “nothing for him. Not a damn thing. No chems, not even a strip of cloth.” 

“Shit…” Hancock moaned and attempted to roll over and stand again. 

Frankie helped him up as the keeper entered. The man gasped quietly to himself as he looked John over. Yet he didn’t seem to care enough to tell those Knights no. No, you can’t leave him fucked up like that! No you can’t rough up the ghouls in my care! No you can’t rape and torture these ghouls who are not objects for your amusement! Just…no. 

The keeper approached Frankie and touched his arm, “you can come back upstairs.” He handed him a canister of jet and pat him solemnly on the shoulder, “I’m sorry Frankie.” 

John eyed the man incredulously. _He was sorry?!_ He was the one who let it happen in the first place, how sorry could he possibly be? And this wasn’t even the first time. _What an ass._ His name was suddenly put near the top of Hancock’s lengthy shitlist. 

Frankie paused, “yeah. Can I have a moment?”

The keeper nodded then looked over to John again. He touched his arm lightly with his fingertips, “I’m sorry…”

Hancock glared, “eat shit.” He was reminded that it was a terrible mistake to clench his jaw as pain shot through his skull and down his neck. 

Frankie waited for the keeper to leave the room and he moved to John. He carefully adjusted his pants and shirt for him in silence. Hancock watched him for some time with an unreadable expression. He carefully spoke, “still think this place is great?” 

“I think…” Frankie took the jet and placed it in Hancock’s pocket, “I have nowhere else to go.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danse stood in the doorway and eyed the inside of the hotel with the look of a confused and innocent child. The Paladin’s innocence was incredibly endearing to Gavin. He stood behind Danse, next to Fahrenheit, who looked...well...she was unreadable. As usual. Gav could never tell what the woman was thinking. She was just as likely to shoot him as she was to walk on by, all while wearing an unchanging expression on her young face. She was infuriating sometimes. Gavin could charm anyone and yet he couldn’t get the redhead to say more than two sentences to him. However, he did enjoy playing chess with her. They could sit for hours in silence and just play. _She was incredibly well versed at the game._

“What is this place?” Her voice broke Gavin’s contemplation.

Gav leaned close to her and whispered, “I think it’s a brothel…” He watched a man approach Danse and Gavin added to clear up the woman’s confusion for her, “it’s a place where a bunch of prostitutes congregate…”

Yeah, it was most definitely a brothel. _What the hell?_ Why did Dogmeat bring them here? Hancock wasn’t the type to be found in such a place. Well, not for the obvious reasons, anyway. 

The man’s face lit up as he looked Danse over, his eyes trailing over the insignia on the cuff of his fatigues, “Paladin! Welcome!”

Danse narrowed his eyes at the man, “do I know you?”

A few curious ghouls slowly made their way over to the group as the man spoke to Danse, “no, not yet, but I hope to--”

“We’re looking for a ghoul.” The Paladin cut him off curtly.

Gavin smiled brightly inside. He loved watching Danse take control of situations. It was especially arousing because he knew, behind closed doors, he could turn the Paladin into a blushing fool. It was also a good feeling knowing that Danse cared about Hancock on some level, even though they fought more often than not. 

“Well...we have many.” The man was only slightly taken aback by the Paladin’s brash lack of pleasantries.

He motioned behind him to the lounge area and was about to say something else when Danse added, “a specific ghoul. Big mouth, red jacket, irritating doesn’t even begin to describe him.” 

The proprietor clenched his teeth and hesitated. 

A ghoul moved closer to Danse and smiled up at him in a much too friendly manner. The Paladin didn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him as he spoke to the ghoul, “don’t touch me.” She widened her eyes a little then slunk back away from Danse. 

Gavin stepped up, “you know him? Is he here?”

“I believe the one you are looking for is...indisposed.” The man wrung his hands. 

_That was never a good sign._

Fahrenheit pushed past Danse and raised an eyebrow, “well then, you'd better _dispose_ him. Posthaste.”

\------------

“John!” Gavin clenched the bars of the cell so hard his knuckles turned white.

He rolled over slowly on the small bed and sat himself up with great difficulty. Hancock gave a weary smile, as best he could, and worked to speak, “what took ya so long, sunshine?”

As soon as the keeper clicked open the lock, Fahrenheit grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall opposite the cell door. The man raised his hands defensively toward her, “I didn’t do it!”

Gavin knelt in front of Hancock and examined his wounds. He tenderly touched his hands, then lightly put his fingertips to his broken jaw. There was a storm brewing in Gavin’s eyes, growing more heavy by the second. 

Danse pointed back down the hall and barked at the man, “stimpacks. Now.”

Fahrenheit reluctantly released the simpering keeper and he immediately ran down the hallway as told. 

Gav stood up and John leaned his head against his abdomen, his arm weakly wrapped halfway around Gavin’s leg in an exhausted embrace as the man gently ran his hand over the ghoul’s head and closed his eyes. 

_He was about to rain hell down upon this place._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone cares to hear their tale of retribution....i'm working on it!


	5. Why Is All the Rum Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pissed off the wrong ghoul.
> 
> Hancock is pissed about everything that not only happened to him, but to all the ghouls who had been taken, tricked, drugged, coerced and left feeling desperate for a place to stay or to be accepted. 
> 
> His vengeance is a cold dark void...

  
  


###  **\- - - - - Retribution - - - - -**

Gavin kicked open the next door with a loud crash of splintering wood and Hancock didn’t hesitate to enter. He paused for a moment at the scene. _It was Mar._ The ghoul was on his knees in the middle of three men who all startled then looked perturbed at John’s rude entry. Hancock looked over at one of the men and bared his teeth. _The inspector._

“What the hell are you doing up here, kid?” The inspector stepped forward between Hancock and Mar while the random naked man scrambled for his clothes and the other simply stood in the back with his arms crossed. Was that the fucker who undressed him in the back of the building? _Bonus._

“C’mere, Mar.” John motioned with his head sharply and the ghoul gladly scrambled to his feet. 

The inspector put an arm out to Mar to stop him and stepped closer to Hancock with his pet ape trudging forward to subdue the meddling ghoul in the doorway. 

John stepped forward and flashed steel up under the man’s jaw in a silent dare, leaving him shocked and stammering. Mar ran out into the hallway where Fahrenheit caught him by the shoulder and told him to get out of the building. The unknown man who seemed to be a patron nervously held his clothes tightly in a ball. Hancock motioned with the knife in his hand, “leave those and get the fuck out.” He didn’t hesitate to drop the bundle and run. Gavin and Danse entered and stood behind John, menacingly brandishing big ass pistols. 

Gavin watched the expression on John’s face turn dark and stormy as he glared at the men. Hancock nonchalantly motioned to the inspector with the knife, “strip.”

They hesitated for only a moment, looking a little nervously at one another before complying. “I’m not the one who hurt you.” The inspector dropped his pants and stood with his fists balled at his sides. 

“Yeah, I’ll get to them...But you…” Hancock tapped the tip of his knife pointedly on the man’s chest, “you knew I was here against my will. I was fuckin' gagged and tied.” He pushed the tip hard against the inspector’s sternum, making him step backward until his legs hit the side of the bed. “You take in ghouls who are scared and bullied into comin' here. Ghouls that are kidnapped, tricked or drugged...You don’t even give a shit about where they come from or what happens to 'em once they get here…” John dropped his arm and carved a red line down the man’s chest. “You’re step one in a fucked up chain of assholes.” He turned and walked out of the room, anger still in his eyes, “take them downstairs.” Hancock ignored the simpering inspector as Gavin and Danse, not so gently, escorted them out of the room. Inspector Dipshit started to look a little panicked as he struggled, blood dripping down his naked body from the gouge along his chest.

They had forcefully entered all the rooms, escorted ghouls outside, chased naked patrons out the door and collected five proprietors, not counting the inspector, his ape and the bartender. Dogmeat was outside nipping at the heels of naked men to keep them running, which he seemed to enjoy as some sort of fun game. 

And now, Hancock stood in front of his former cage staring down the lot of them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“This is some tasty top shelf shit…” Hancock took another swig of the rum then pointed the bottle out toward the men crowded in the cage, “you guys make a lotta caps here?”

They all looked around and quietly shuffled their feet until John addressed the keeper who had given him over to the Knights and taken their deal, “I know _you_ make some good caps, don’t ya?” 

His jaw still ached and his wrist still twinged with pains when he moved it just right. Hancock wondered if he would always have that pain as a reminder. He angrily smashed the mouth of the bottle on the corner of the cell and busted the top off in a loud shattering of glass. He splashed the remaining liquid on the keeper who refused to answer him or look him in the eye. The man flinched and balled his fists up tightly as Hancock stepped closer to the cage, “you’re a special kind of fucked up.” He put his hand out to Fahrenheit behind him and she handed over another bottle of rum. 

He busted the top off of it and splashed the remainder on the Inspector, the liquid mixing with the blood from the knife cut and pouring down his naked body into red streams. John narrowed his eyes at the man, “still like what ya see?” The man actually had the balls to look him in the eye, though he clenched his teeth without a word. 

The bartender stepped forward from the back of the cell and pressed himself up against the bars, quietly pleading with Hancock, “I didn’t do anything…” 

John took another swig of rum from a new bottle, lowered it as if in thought, and he took a step closer to the man, “exactly. _You did nothing._ ” He poured the rest of the bottle out at the man’s feet while still looking him in the eye, “I suppose I could let ya off easy…” Hancock gave a little smile as the man nodded eagerly. He dropped the empty bottle with one hand and made a quick motion with the other as the glass shattered on the wet floor. The color drained from the man’s face as he looked down at John’s fist between the bars pressing steel up under his ribs all the way to the hilt. 

Hancock narrowed his eyes, “you’re welcome.” The bartender slid down the bars to his knees then fell over into the middle of the cage. John spread his arms at the others, “anyone else want off easy?” 

They all stepped as far from Hancock as they could in the confined space. 

Danse thumped down the stairs and over to him. “Everyone’s out.” He hesitated. “John, I don’t condone--”

“I don’t give a shit what you do or don’t condone.” Hancock glared at the Paladin, “do you know what some of your Knights do on their little wild tears? Cuz…I do.”

Danse clenched his teeth against something he was about to say, the pained and pissed off expression on John’s face made him look away in silence. Hancock watched him leave as he casually took a canister of jet and a flip lighter from his pocket then turned back to the assholes in the cage. 

John lit the lighter, “ya probably shoulda taken my offer of getting off easy…” He shook the jet and sprayed it over the flame, sending a large fireball through the bars of the cell. The rum soaked clothes on the keeper ignited immediately, followed by the alcohol covering the inspector’s body. He tossed the jet into the cage and watched in silence as the men screamed.


	6. What Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with killing people...

  
  


**\------------**

It worked out rather well for the displaced ghouls. Most of them were escorted to settlements. Frankie went to Goodneighbor and joined the neighborhood watch and Mar ended up in Sanctuary, which he seemed to really like. A couple went the Slog and Red Rocket, but some others went back to Stormhaven, finding that they were okay working dick for caps...but for themselves this go round.

_Hancock still had some people on his shit list to tend to._

**\------------**

“I can’t allow you to do whatever it is you’re thinking, John.” Danse stood on the bank of the river with his arms crossed.

“Well then we’re gunna have a big problem, ain’t we?” Hancock didn’t take his eyes off the Prydwen in the distance as he spoke flatly to the Paladin next to him.

Danse eyed the ghoul then dropped his arms and sighed, “look, I don’t know what happened between you and those Knights but--”

“We had a lovely tea party…” John glared at him, “what the fuck do you think happened?”

He turned to Hancock, “I’m sorry--”

“You’re sorry?” John spread his arms out at his sides as he looked up at the taller man, “then shut up and prove it.”

“He’s going to do whatever he’s going to do with or without your approval,” Gavin approached the two of them and slid an arm around Hancock to calm him down, “and you’d be fucked to stand in his way.” 

Danse turned back to face the river and crossed his arms once again. “I guess we’ll deal with it when we get there...For now, let’s just get on with the current objective.”

John sighed, “ya know, when ya say it like that you really take all the fun out of this.” He looked up at Gavin, “haven’t ya taken the stick outta his ass?”

Gav snorted, “it’s buried pretty deep.”

The Paladin turned to walk away, “funny...”

**\------------**

Fahrenheit pointed down a side street at the brahmin standing hitched for the night at a caravan stall. Hancock followed her finger and grinned to himself. It was very likely that one of these belonged to the shitheads he was looking for. The town was central to traders and a few days of slow travel from Stormhaven. Dogmeat trotted over to the carts and sniffed at each one intently before pissing on one of them.

John knelt down beside the dog and scratched his head, “next time I’ll listen when ya tell me you don’t like someone…”

The others approached from behind casually strolling through the dark streets. Danse was either trying to compliment Fahrenheit or make small talk as they stopped next to the cart, “you’re extremely well spoken for a thug.”

“As are you.” She raised an eyebrow at him, which was about the extent of her showing emotion.

“I am not a thug…” The Paladin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

She shrugged, “neither am I. Don’t presume to know me.”

_Damn that man was awkward with people._

Hancock released Dogmeat and kicked the wheel of the cart, “find these fuckers.” 

Gavin shook his head, “that’s not how you--”

Dogmeat sniffed once more then trotted off down the road intently. 

“--do that.” Gav raised his eyebrows, “I stand corrected.”

**\------------**

“Step away from the ghoul, asshole.” Hancock stalked up to the man in the alley pressing a ghoul against the brick wall.

Deadman turned and glared, “how the hell--” His irritation turned to worry quickly as Hancock flipped a knife in his hand. 

The ghoul against the wall gasped and ducked away as Deadman took a step to the side then bolted. 

“Don’t make me fuckin' run, goddammit!” Hancock chucked the knife at the man angrily. The steel thunked into a lamp post as Deadman turned to the side with incredible luck. 

From behind the post, Jackness stood wide-eyed for a moment before sprinting off in the opposite direction. 

Gavin took off after Jackness and Dogmeat tore off after the other with Danse close behind. John sighed and plucked the knife from the pole with a little frustration.

Fahrenheit gave him a little smile, which she did only in his presence. “Getting old, killer…” 

“Your knife sucks.” He tapped the handle against her chestplate, “I’ll be getting mine back directly…”

She sat down on a bench casually, “don’t blame my knife for your elderly mishap.” She draped one arm over the back of the bench. “It’s a good thing you have me around to keep you safe, grampa.”

Hancock leaned against the post, “goddamn, when did you get so mouthy?”

Fahrenheit shrugged, “I learned from the best.”

**\------------**

Danse dropped Deadman at Hancock’s feet unceremoniously and stepped back, glaring down at him in a silent dare to move from the spot. He was cradling a bloody forearm where Dogmeat had latched on and his chin was tore up from hitting asphalt. John plucked his hat from Deadman’s head and put it on with a satisfied grin, pulling the front down in just the right place.

Gavin approached with Jackness, who he was nearly dragging by a fist full of hair. He pushed him forward then kicked the backs of his legs, forcing him down to the ground on his hands and knees indignantly. His face was fucked up and two of his fingers were broken. Danse looked up at Gavin with a furrowed brow, to which Gav shrugged, “he pissed me off.”

Hancock smiled as he took his knife from Gavin, “aww, you boys give me the best gifts. It’s like Christmas…” He examined his blade then chucked Fahrenheit’s knife into the bench beside her. She didn’t even flinch as it stuck into the wood under her arm inches from the exposed spot above the chest plate. John brandished his knife, “which one should I open first?”

Deadman shook his head, “we’re just traders trying to make a living...You can’t hold that against us.”

“First of all, ya shoulda traded something else. Second…” Hancock squat down in front of him, “don’t fuckin' tell me what I can’t do.” John pat the man down briefly before opening his jacket and pulling his mentat tin out. He rattled the remaining candy around and glared. Three left. _Assholes._ “How many ghouls have you kidnapped, coerced or tricked into going to that hotel?”

Deadman protested, “some came willingly…”

“Not what I asked. Try again.” Hancock narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The man shrugged and shook his head, “I don’t know. A couple.”

John smiled, “know what hurts?” He paused and let him stare stupidly before grabbing his fingers and shoving the tip of his knife under a nail roughly. He screamed, which made Hancock grin even wider as he dropped the man's hand, “you have 19 more of those.”

“Fuck! A few...a fucking few...you fucking lunatic!” Deadman shook his hand and grabbed his bleeding finger.

Hancock snatched his hand back and made to stab him again, “told ya it hurts. Give me some numbers.”

The man tried to free his hand, “I don’t fucking know! Fourteen, maybe...fourteen…counting you.” He tried again to pull his hand away, “you ugly fucking freaks should be grateful for--”

John sneered and drove his knife up through the underside of the man’s jaw and through the roof of his mouth. He let him fall and glared down at his slumped body lying in the gutter. “Dammit…” He hadn’t meant to kill him so quickly. 

Jackness had tried to scoot himself away from the other two and ended up bumping into Gavin. 

“Awe, fuck it.” Hancock turned to Jackness and ran steel across his belly. He wiped his knife on the man’s jacket as he yelled in pain then cussed...then went into shock. John stood up and kicked Jackness angrily. “Problem with killin’ people is you can only do it once.”  
  
  



	7. Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fahrenheit tugged on the collar like neckline of the Brotherhood initiate jumpsuit that hugged her body tightly, “I’m uncomfortable with your plan.” She hooked her thumb under the metal bit near her neck, “for several reasons.”

  
  
  


\------------ 

“Get the hell outta my way.” Hancock glared at Danse standing impassively before him.

“I helped you murder all those people and stood by while you burned down a building,” He held his hands at his sides tensely and narrowed his eyes, “but I will not allow you to harm my brothers.”

John pointed towards the airport in the distance, “those guys are assholes and they deserve the hell I’m gunna bring 'em.” He touched the knife at his hip, “now get the fuck outta my way!” 

The Paladin didn’t move.

Hancock drew his knife, “dammit, Danse! Don’t make me--”

Gavin stepped between the two of them and touched John’s arm as he addressed Danse, “you aren’t going to stop him and I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.” 

“Hancock is more of a brother to you than those two Knights are.” Fahrenheit spoke coolly from the side of the men. When they all turned to her she cocked her head toward Danse, “try to deny it.” He looked down briefly and she nodded sharply, “right.” She shifted her weight and casually continued, “do you really want to call people like that ‘brother’? Does it feel good knowing you have Knights like them marring the name of the Brotherhood of Steel? Are you proud of them? They hurt your friend...they deserve whatever karma brings to them.”

“Yeah, karma in the form of a pissed off ghoul.” John angrily put his knife away as Danse relaxed slightly.

Gavin blinked at Fahrenheit with a little look of shock on his face. She had never spoken so many words in the entirety of him knowing her. 

_And she was right._

Danse was still reluctant, however. He stared at Hancock as he struggled with what to do. 

John sighed and crossed his arms, “lemme tell ya a story…” He gave a little mirthless smile as Danse narrowed his eyes quizzically. “Once upon a time, there was an incredibly handsome and intelligent ghoul.” He feigned thought, “we’ll call him...oh, I dunno...Hancock.” 

The three of them listened as John told everything about his encounter with the Knights. _In incredible detail._ He made sure it was known that this wasn’t a one time thing and that they were planning to return and do it again. It was well known how prejudiced BoS assholes could be, so Hancock also reiterated several times the deal they had made with the proprietor to keep him broken and in pain until they came back. Even if ghouls weren’t considered human by some of their standards, it took a pretty sick fucking psychopath to do what they had done.

The Paladin had a new look of anger on his face. He was clearly disgusted at what the Knights had done. He shook his head, “I’ll let it be known. I’m sure Elder Maxson will--”

“Do exactly nothing.” Hancock snorted, “we all know that boy won’t do shit...he ain’t exactly on my side, if ya haven’t noticed.”

Danse looked a little defeated. “You can’t expect me to help you. I won’t.”

Fahrenheit nodded in agreement with his principles then touched his arm lightly, “just look the other way.”

###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“They will straight fuck your shit up, John.” Gavin placed his hand firmly on Hancock’s shoulder to emphasize his point that he really shouldn’t just walk into the airport and call the two Knights out as if it was a middle school playground fistfight. Gav was always welcome anywhere he wanted to go and the ghoul was generally tolerated while he was following him around, but the term ‘tolerate’ was taking great liberties where some soldiers were concerned. Gavin was pretty sure that, if John wandered away from him, the ghoul would end up as one of Neriah’s experiments, labeled a feral and shot, or simply disappear without a trace.

And if Gavin wanted to remain welcome, he wouldn’t be able to show his face in the mess that would soon occur.

Hancock stood and stared toward the airport, “yeah…I know.” He spilled the three remaining mentats from his tin out into his hand and put them in his mouth one by one as he stood and contemplated several scenarios in his mind. He glanced down at the empty tin and scowled for a moment as he popped the lid back onto it. 

“Don’t you have one of those tinhead costumes at Nordhagen?” John tucked the empty tin back inside his inside breast pocket as he nodded over his shoulder toward the nearby settlement.

###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fahrenheit tugged on the collar-like neckline of the Brotherhood initiate jumpsuit that hugged her body tightly, “I’m uncomfortable with your plan.” She hooked her thumb under the metal bit near her neck, “for several reasons.”

Hancock and Gavin both looked her over appreciatively for much longer than they should have. John nodded to himself, “don’t worry, I have a plan B if this fails.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest pointedly, “that’s not really what I’m concerned with.”

Gav had donned his power armor from Nordhagen, which was unmarked by any name, yet held all other BoS insignias. He had entered the airport, snuck around a bit, and confirmed both Knights in question to be on duty, which was convenient. He procured a jumpsuit for Fahrenheit, as per John’s request, and met them inside the parking garage where she reluctantly slipped into the BoS initiate gear.

_She was not amused._

###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The man Gavin described as Gavil stood against the gate and Fahrenheit made certain she avoided him as she moved through the airport searching for one or both of the scumbags they were after. Though many Knights and other initiates stopped and looked her over for several moments, nobody seemed to question her presence.

_Until someone finally stopped her near the back._

A fully armored Knight spoke curtly as he approached behind her, “who are you?”

She turned to face him, feigning a look of innocence, “Jane.” Hancock was amused by insisting her name to be Jane Doe, which she thought was ridiculously obvious if anyone happened to question her full alias, but she did as he bid anyway. She smiled much too sarcastically, “I’m new... _obviously_.” She didn’t mean to say that last bit out loud, but she just couldn’t help it. As he stood there quietly she quickly added, “Sir.” she said it with a little too much annoyance in her voice. She would have to work on that.

_Or maybe not._

As he moved closer she had to stifle an amused snort - The Knight was Jayce. 

“First of all, _Jane_ , you’re going to have to learn respect for your superiors.” His voice was sharp and commanding with a hint of something that told her he’d like to teach her that respect...not so nicely. 

She decided she’d roll with it, “oh yeah? I suppose you’d like to instruct me on that?” She paused on purpose this time before adding, “Sir.” After listening to Hancock detail his ordeal she wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the asshole and calling him Sir was incredibly difficult.

He was unnervingly silent for countless heartbeats as he regarded her. After what seemed like several minutes he lowered his voice and spoke skeptically, “who’s your sponsor?” 

_Well shit_. She wasn’t expecting that. Jayce was smarter than she initially gave him credit for after Hancock’s story. She opened her mouth to say something incredibly stupid naming the only Paladin she knew when she was thankfully interrupted by another armored Knight stepping up to them.

_Or not so thankfully._

The second Knight pointed, “who’s she?”

Jayce motioned his rifle toward her, “she was just about to tell me.”

Fahrenheit was initially supposed to seduce the Knights into following her out to the garage, but they really were the scum Hancock made them out to be and Jayce was responding to backtalk much more than she figured he would have seduction. She had come from a twisted abusive father and she knew that tone well. _He wanted to hurt her._

The second Knight pointed his weapon at her, “you a raider?”

She sighed and put her hands up, “you got me...I’m a raider.” She wasn’t sure that was the smartest thing to say.

He stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm, his armored fingers clutched much too tightly and she could feel the strain on her bone painfully as it came close to breaking. She clenched her teeth tightly and instinctively grabbed his hand, for all the good it would do. He pushed her painfully backward into the wall by her arm and moved close, pressing the barrel of his laser rifle hard against her gut.

Fahrenheit attempted to scoot herself down to keep her arm from snapping in his grip as he lowered his hand and she read the name on his chest glaring her in the face. _Marcus._

  
  
  



	8. Who's Crunchy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hancock didn’t listen to Fahrenheit, although he should have. ___
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He just couldn’t allow them to get off easily, not while they stood defiant and unbeaten, staring him down as if they were better than he was. He didn’t want to remember them by that brazen look of dominance, he wanted to see them bleeding and on their goddamn knees.  
>   
> 

  
  


****

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

  
Fahrenheit was about on her knees when Jayce tapped Marcus on the shoulder guard with his knuckles and pointed, “take her out back and wait for me.”

The Knight painfully holding onto her arm didn’t make any motion to relent until she finally dropped down to one knee and made a small pained sound between her gritted teeth. Marcus jerked her to her feet and drug her out the back door of the airport heading towards the parking garage. She stumbled awkwardly beside him and mentally sighed with relief as they moved toward the door to the old airport ruins. 

_Then he stopped around the corner outside._

Marcus suddenly turned and slammed her up against the cold cement wall by her arm, “I don’t know who you are and I don’t really care, but you don’t belong here and you damn sure don’t belong in that gear.”

She clutched at his fist around her arm and bared her teeth at him in a silent growl. _Just go in the damn garage!_ The door to the ruined garage was so painfully close. Fahrenheit looked upward and could just barely make out the forecastle of the Prydwen overhead. She purposely let herself cry out in pain as he wrenched her arm again, then she yelled a little louder, less on purpose this time, as she felt a dull crack of bone within his tight grip. 

The Knight turned his attention back the way they had come then up to the Prydwen above. Suddenly concerned with the noise she was making, he decided to yank her away from the wall and continue on to the ruins. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Marcus released Fahrenheit and shoved her down. She allowed herself to fall and sat on the ground in a supplicating manner, clutching her broken arm. The blood rushed back into her hand and she suddenly felt the break, intense and sharp, among tender bruises under the sleeve of the Brootherhood jumpsuit. She couldn’t see Hancock, but she knew he was somewhere nearby. 

As the Knight slammed a metal clad boot next to her, she glared up at him, “sure are tough shit in your tinman costume. Can’t handle me without it?” He was quiet for a moment so she added, “little pansy bitch.”

_And then he stepped out._

Marcus immediately grabbed her by the metal bit on the suit, lifted her up then shoved her back against the wall next to one of the elevators. Fahrenheit crossed her broken arm over his and brought her elbow back into his face with a satisfying crunch then followed with a strike that would have got him in his throat if he wasn’t so quick. He grabbed her hand, twisted it behind her back as he spun her around and pressed her chest first into the wall. 

He used his other forearm against her neck to push her face painfully against the cement as he hissed in her ear, “fucking cunt!”

The Knight was suddenly struck hard from the side and knocked down, sliding across the floor a few feet before being brought to a quick halt by a metal boot roughly pinning him to the ground. He clutched at the armored foot holding him down as Hancock’s grinning face came into view from above. He stood at the Knight’s head and wiggled his fingers in a brief ‘hello’ at him.

“You crunchy bastard…” He struggled uselessly for a moment as Gavin pressed harder against him. Marcus glared defiantly from his precarious position, “you better fucking kill me…”  
  


\-------------------

  
Jayce casually walked down the stairs and approached the other Knight standing behind Fahrenheit who was kneeling on the ground holding her arm tenderly at his feet. He had his rifle against the back of her head, yet she glared angrily up at Jayce as he stepped close. He stood imposingly over her for a moment before he seized her by the hair and pulled her up to face him. She grunted and gripped his fist with both hands as she stood on her toes and tried to get him out of his suit, “you assholes are so tough in your bitch armor--”

He grabbed her around the throat with his other hand and squeezed enough to cut off the rest of her words. She clutched his wrist as he let go of her hair and pulled her up off her feet by her neck, “yeah...and?”

_Fuck._

The edges of her vision started to darken as the man’s metal fingers bit hard into her skin. She was suddenly dropped to the ground at his feet where she landed in a heap and gasped for air. The other Knight shifted his weight and he lifted his weapon as she fell, his free hand moved toward her apprehensively. Fahrenheit held a hand out weakly to him bidding him to stay back as she got to her knees, coughing violently. Jayce flexed his fingers and watched her struggle to her feet in defiance. _He seemed to enjoy her bravado._

Fahrenheit stood up straight and spoke with a raspy damaged voice, “taking anger out on me while pretending I’m someone else…” She smirked, “well, come on then. Don’t stop.” 

His fists balled up and she was sure he was about to punch her. _She would not flinch._ Jayce struck her chest, shoving her against the other Knight and pinning her against him, “what did you just say?”

“I didn’t stutter.” She narrowed her eyes at him and fought to keep her hands down by her sides as he pressed harder against her chest with his fist.

_Come on, asshole, I know you want your bare hands around my throat._

He stepped back and silently regarded her for a moment. Fahrenheit boldly spread her arms out to her sides to goad him a little further and she was surprised when it worked this time. Jayce finally stepped out of the armor and took two steps toward her, raising a hand to grab her again, when the Knight behind her shot a hand up and quickly clenched his metal fingers around the man’s throat. She moved to the side and grabbed a hold of her injured arm again, sighing quietly to herself in relief as she watched Jayce struggle against the metal grip just as she had. 

_If Hancock wasn’t angry enough before, he damn sure was now._

He lifted Jayce up off of his feet and stepped forward until he had him pressed up against the wall next to the side of the main stairs, then he released his grip just enough to let him gasp for air and take notice of what was underneath the stairs. Gavin stood in his power armor with one foot resting on Marcus threateningly. He pushed down on his chest a little harder than he had been to emphasize a point to the both of them and the man grunted an angry exhalation through gritted teeth as the air was pressed from his lungs. 

Fahrenheit stepped up next to Hancock, took the laser rifle from him, and glared at Jayce in his grip, who returned her venomous stare. She didn’t take her eyes off the man pinned against the wall as she spoke quietly to John, “kill him. Don’t mess around with these guys, they’re dangerous.” She turned to look at Hancock, “just kill them now.”

He didn’t pay her any heed as he reveled in the sight of Jayce clutching uselessly at his metal clad arms, “who’s crunchy now?”

The Knight had the audacity to laugh through the pain of his bruised throat, “better listen to your bitch…”

He angrily gut punched the man and released him to let him fall and curl himself into a pained ball at his feet. 

_Satisfying._  
  


\-------------

_Hancock didn’t listen to Fahrenheit, although he should have. ___

John had left the power armor under the stairs and stood in front of the two men with Fahrenheit and Gavin behind them. He just couldn’t allow them to get off easily, not while they stood defiant and unbeaten, staring him down as if they were better than he was. He didn’t want to remember them by that brazen look of dominance, he wanted to see them bleeding and on their goddamn knees.

Marcus cradled his arm gingerly. Fahrenheit had broken it when she figured Hancock was going to play with these assholes for a while instead of listening to her advice. She had to admit that it had been rather satisfying to do so, even though she generally didn’t allow her emotions to get the better of her.

Hancock casually pointed his knife at Marcus from a good distance, “put your dick in his mouth.”

Marcus narrowed his eyes and didn’t move. 

“Either you put your dick in his mouth, or I’ll put your dick in his mouth…” John made a motion with his knife to emphasize the threat, “and I guarantee neither of you will like it.”

The Knight set his feet and turned his body sideways to the ghoul, waiting for him to come at him. He still didn’t make any motion to do as told. 

“Oh, good.” Hancock motioned and Gavin grabbed Marcus up under his arms tightly. John stalked forward, snatched the front of the man’s pants and shoved his knife down them. He roughly sliced the material down to his mid thigh to expose him, leaving a trail of blood from his hip to the bottom of the cut. The Knight lifted a leg to kick at Hancock and the ghoul brought his weapon down hard, embedding it in the man’s thigh. He twisted then yanked it free, delighting in the sound of pain he drew out. 

He flipped the knife in his hand with a grin and reached down to grab the man by the cock when he finally balked and tried to back away uselessly, “no! Okay! Fuck...Okay…”

_Also satisfying._

Hancock turned to Jayce, pointing his knife at him in a silent question as to his obedience. The Knight stood defiantly for a moment before slowly kneeling in front of Marcus, never taking his eyes off the ghoul. Gavin let the man go, but remained right behind him.

“There’s my boy…” Hancock stepped back and tapped the flat of his knife on the palm of his hand, “suck him off. And hurry up, I’m pretty fuckin' impatient.”

Marcus was wincing at the bloody pain in his thigh, which seemed to be bothering him much more than the broken arm, though he appeared to be trying hard to focus his attention on... _other things._ This was amusing to John. 

Jayce flipped Hancock off just as Marcus released in his mouth. John glared and stepped up to him. Fuck breaking a finger, he was going to cut the asshole’s hand off. As Hancock got close, Marcus grabbed him by the wrist, spun them both around and shoved him at Fahrenheit as Jayce stood and spit his mouthful at the eyes of Gavin’s helmet and ran under the stairs. 

_Godfuckingdammit they were quick._

Marcus didn’t get anywhere before Gavin knocked him over and stepped down on his leg with a wet crunch. Though he was mostly blinded, he was still effective enough to pin the man down. Jayce came out from under the stairs wearing his power armor, stalked up behind Gavin and slammed his arm down on the valve twice before breaking it completely off, busting the power core inside along with it, rendering him trapped and immobile in his armor.

Hancock stood and stepped away from Jayce as Fahrenheit fired at him. The Knight rushed her, knocking her down and taking the gun all in one motion. Her head hit the wall as she fell awkwardly and her body slumped heavily. He turned on Hancock just as he was about to jump on the man’s back. Jayce backhanded him off balance and followed up with a metal boot slamming his head down. 

He pushed his foot down to a painful point and growled, “ _you’re_ crunchy…”  
  



	9. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it’s one thing I’ve learned from my time in the new Commonwealth…Nobody fucks with John Hancock.”  
>   
> 

  
  


### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A loud crash of metal on metal rang through the room as Jayce was tackled from over Hancock. The Knight braced himself against the shouldered rush of steel and skidded several feet to the side before a hard fist smashed against his face, cracking one of the eyes of his helm. Hancock got to his feet and backed away as Jayce was kicked backwards into the wall, crumbling cement behind the weight of the blow.

“You fucking traitor!” Jayce growled angrily as he pushed off the wall and ran at Danse. 

John knelt beside Fahrenheit and slid an arm under her neck in a tender manner. He pulled her towards himself and stuck her in the thigh with a stim pack as the two armored men clashed loudly in the room behind him. 

The Paladin had finally knocked Jayce down and yanked his helmet off roughly as he knelt on the man's chest. He threw the busted thing across the room with one hand then grabbed the Knight by the face with the other. 

Hancock approached and grinned up at Danse. “I knew ya loved me.”

“Save it.” The Paladin grumbled as he stood up, pulling Jayce to his feet by the handles on his chest plate. 

Fahrenheit stepped up wearing the other suit that had been left and she balled her fists angrily. Even though her face wasn’t visible in the helmet, Hancock was pretty sure she held a stare in her eyes that could kill. Later on there would undoubtedly be a barrage of 'I told you so' glances coming from her general direction.

Hancock glared up at Jayce, “step the fuck out.”

The Knight glowered brazenly at Danse as he spoke to John, “make me.” 

Danse and Fahrenheit both made sudden movements and Hancock put his hands on their chests to stop them, “okay...fine.” He motioned to the elevator with his head, “let’s go downstairs.” John added with a grin, “you’re gunna love this.” If that asshole wanted to die in his armor, Hancock could oblige.

He pointed down at Marcus who had been groaning quietly beneath Gavin’s weight, his lower leg crushed under the suit. Fahrenheit pulled him out from under the armor and slung him over her shoulder as he yelled in pain once the blood rushed down and out around bone shards. 

The Paladin pulled plating off Gavin’s suit until he could work him free from the iron prison, then he moved back to Jayce and grabbed him by an arm while Fahrenheit grabbed his other to escort him.

Gav stepped away from the suit and eyed the ruined backside. He grumbled to himself, "neat trick...." He'd have to remember that one.  
  


\------------

  
“For once Gavin’s procrastination works out in my favor.” Hancock mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the large storage room that they were supposed to have cleared out weeks ago.

Fahrenheit dropped Marcus unceremoniously to the ground between two large shipping crates and he yelled in pain as he hit the cement. 

John waved a finger at him, “ah ah ah...you’ll wanna be quiet in here…” He cocked his head and listened to the agitated raspy sounds coming from down the hall, “oh…too late.” He backed out of the room, waited for Danse and Fahrenheit to leave, then he waved at the Knights as he shut the door. 

Hancock stood next to Gavin in front of the large window with his arms crossed, watching the scene below. Jayce was suddenly very afraid and backed himself up against a crate as the ferals came into view across the room from two open doors in the back. They smelled blood and scrambled toward Marcus with a quick ambling gait as Jayce moved away. The Knight on the ground screamed as the group tore him apart, adding to the bloody mess pooling over the cement. Jayce backed up and nearly stumbled as he stared. He had his hands out and sweat was streaking his pale face. He was scared to death of ferals. 

_Perfect._

The Knight reached up and grabbed the edge of the crate to climb on top of it when a couple of the strays from the group noticed him and jumped onto his suit to get at his exposed head. He turned and grabbed one as the thing clawed at his scalp, then he grabbed another as it tried to scratch his face. The ferals huddled around the gore that was once Marcus became interested in the scuffle and the wave of them overwhelmed the Knight. 

Hancock stood with an unreadable expression as Jayce screamed under the mess of ferals tearing at his head and face.

Danse shook his head, “you’re a vicious SOB.” He removed his helmet and looked the ghoul over for a moment before touching his shoulder, “glad you’re on my side…” 

Gavin nodded, “if it’s one thing I’ve learned from my time in the new Commonwealth…Nobody fucks with John Hancock.”  
  



End file.
